Losing Your Memory
by Bleeding Blood-red Poppies
Summary: After Comet fell down into the gorge, the Teen Titans and Kyd Wykked feared they may never see her again. But after a sunny day in the park, a robbery, and a DNA test, it was confirmed that they had found her again. But she had no clue who she was nor who her friends were. What will it take to get Comet's memory back? Kyd Wykked/OC
1. Missing

The Titans were silent as they walked along the dark, narrow path. The path was four feet wide, and underground, with a deep, dark gorge lining it. The Titans walked in a single file line, Robin in the front, Cyborg behind him, Raven behind him, Beastboy behind her, and Comet behind Beastboy. Cyborg had his flashlight out and Comet was juggling a small ball of light on her fingertips, reflecting off her blue bob-cut; they were providing the only light for the Titans.

"So…" Comet started slowly, "are we sure that Slade is down here?" she asked.

"Sure enough." Robin answered as he carefully made his way down the path.

"Positive?" Comet asked again.

"Yes." Robin answered back with less patience in his voice, "I'm positive."

"Are you, positive-positive?" Comet asked again. She didn't want to have to go down there for nothing. After all, she had someone to meet later.

"Yes!" snapped an irritated Robin, "I'm positive-positive!"

"Okay! I was just wondering." said Comet who had stopped and put her hands halfway up in the classic 'surrendering' gesture while taking a step back. Her stomach jumped when she realized that she had put her foot back too far and only half of it was on the path. She was preparing to step forward and regain her composure when the rock crumbled underneath her. Comet screamed and fell back, into the gorge. The Titans all whirled around, "Comet!" they screamed in unison. The light in her hand reflecting on her green eyes and blue hair was the last they saw of her before the darkness swallowed her up.

"No!" shrieked Starfire who flew down and searched the empty space below them, using a weak starbolt to provide light. Raven and Beastboy (who turned into a bird) flew down and searched also.

"Do you see her?" Robin called down, hoping for a "Yes! We've got her!" but to no avail. "There's no sign that she grabbed hold of anything and saved herself." Raven answered, somehow managing to keep her monotone in place despite the tragedy that just occurred before their very eyes.

"I do not see her either." Starfire answered, a note of panic rising in her voice.

"Well, we have to look. Titans, go!" Robin called out. Beastboy changed into a pterodactyl and let Cyborg jump onto his back, Starfire grabbed Robin, and Raven flew on her own. Together, they all headed down to search for Comet. After hours of searching, they turned up empty handed. They couldn't even find her tracker. They decided to go back up to the mainland and inform the police department that way they could help them in searching the next day. Once they were there, Raven said that she was going for a walk. But she was really going to painfully inform someone of Comet's disappearance. She flew downtown, her heart aching for the person she would have to tell. She touched down next to an alleyway, and peered around the corner to see if he was there. Yes, he was there.

"Kyd Wykked…" Raven called. His head snapped up, he got into a fighting stance.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight." Raven said calmly, yet painfully. "I'm here to tell you something." she announced. Kyd remained tense, but relaxed a little.

_"What exactly is it you want to tell me?"_ a voice asked in Raven's mind. _"And how did you_ _know I was here?" _

"Comet told me that this was where you two meet. She told me about it in case something bad happened, so I could tell you." Raven answered calmly, though on the inside, she was anything but calm.

_"What happened?! Is she hurt? Is she in trouble? Is she-"_

"Comet's gone, Kyd."

Kyd's stomach flipped, _"What…? What do you mean?" _

"We were underground, walking along a gorge, looking for Slade. The ground gave way beneath her. We've looked for hours. We're going back down there tomorrow." she croaked helplessly. Kyd Wykked fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

_"But…she isn't…dead…right?"_ he asked again.

"We don't know for sure. But I'll tell you if we find her…dead or alive." Raven whispered, then began to take flight.

"Oh, and Kyd…" she called down to him

_"What?" _

"I'm sorry. It's probably a bigger loss to you than me." Raven said sadly. Without waiting for a response, she flew back to the tower. Leaving Kyd alone in the alleyway.

…

"WHAT?!" Robin exclaimed, "She was seeing KYD WYKKED?!" After the fourth day of searching, no evidence or leads turned up of Comet's whereabouts. They had decided to give up. Raven had deemed it best to tell her friends about Comet's relationship with Kyd Wykked. Apart the fact that Robin was shouting, things were going surprisingly well.

"Huh." Beast Boy commented, "I sorta thought she'd aim for Jericho. But, as long as she's happy with Kyd, and as long as he dosen't hurt her or use her against us, I'm fine with it."

"Me too." Cyborg agreed.

"I as well." Starfire agreed happily. But then her face fell, "It is too bad she is not here. She would have been delighted to hear our approval."

Raven sighed. To say that the two seventeen year olds were crazy about each other would be a major understatement. They loved each other very much. Raven was the only one Comet had trusted her secret with. Raven could keep a secret, and besides, whenever she honed in her powers on the two all she ever felt coming from them was pure, true love. She knew that they met every night in an alleyway, and she knew that Kyd came and spent every night with Comet. Since Comet's bedroom was next to hers, she could hear them. What they did in there she didn't know. But she approved nonetheless.

Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand. "Well, I guess she truly was happy. How long have they been together? Raven?" Robin asked.

"Six months. Comet told me during month two." Raven answered, looking up. "I'm going to bed." and without another word, she stood up and walked out of the room. Once in her room, she plopped down on her bed and rubbed her temples. This was exhausting and depressing. She did her best to ignore the soft _wumph_ from the next room. Then the rustling of sheets. Raven knew that a certain teleporter had gone into Comet's room to spend the night. After that everything was still. And it remained still.

That is, until two months later.


	2. Who Are You?

It was a gorgeous sunny day in Jump City and the Titans simply couldn't resist a day at the park. Cyborg was grilling hamburgers and hotdogs, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were playing monkey in the middle (Beast Boy had deemed it nessescary to turn himself into a monkey for this occasion), and Raven was reading. Without Comet there, it felt like something was missing. Kyd Wykked still went to the alleyway and slept in Comet's bed every night. It was like he was waiting for her to come home. Raven's heart ached with pity for him.

"Alright y'all! The hamburgers and hotdogs are done!" Everyone made their way over to the grill and began to get their plates. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having one of their legendary tofu over meat battles (yet again) while Starfire promptly drowned her hot dog in mustard. Just then, the alarm at the grocery store across the street went off. All the Titans turned their heads and saw a blue haired girl running out the store, followed by a manager and two employees.

_No…it couldn't be. It was probably just some punk._ Raven thought. They all turned to Robin. "Titans! Go!" Robin yelled and they all sprinted after her. The girl looked over her shoulder and yelped. Raven could she that she was carrying a loaf of bread in her hands. Wow. She must be desperate. Raven thought. She had an idea and she sank into a portal in the ground.

Just as the girl nearly got away, Raven appeared through a portal in front of the girl. The girl yelped and skidded to a stop, clutching the bread tightly to her bosom. _Oh my god! That is her!_

"Please," the girl begged helplessly, "let me have it. I'm so hungry and I don't have any money to pay for it and-"

"Comet?" Raven whispered, looking the her up and down. She was malnourished. Her blue uniform was ripped and torn and baggy, hinting that she had lost weight. Her arms were covered in sores and her beautiful blue hair was lank and dirty. Her once vibrant green eyes were now dull and tired. But, this was Comet. She could feel it. "Comet!" she cried joyfully, hugging her former teammate. The girl squirmed frantically and managed to pull away, "Who are you?" she whispered fearfully.

"You don't remember me?" Raven asked, feeling her heart sink.

"No." Comet answered, shaking her head.

"Raven! You caught her!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running toward them with Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire right behind him.

"That was awesome you just- Comet?" Cyborg asked with disbelief. "Comet! It is you!" Cyborg cried gleefully.

"She doesn't remember." Raven blurted out before Cyborg could engage Comet in a crushing hug,

"Whaddya mean she doesn't remember?" Cyborg asked as his happy look drained from his face.

"Yes, friend Raven, what do you mean that friend Comet does not remember?" Starfire asked sceptically.

"She doesn't remember anything." Raven said quietly, looking at the ground. "She doesn't remember who she is or who we are or just…anything." Raven croaked sadly.

"So, it's like Terra all over again." Beast Boy commented. Everyone was silent, even Comet who had just been standing there with a puzzled look on her face. Finally, Cyborg broke the silence. "Alright kid, we're taking you to the tower."

…

They were in the Med Bay questioning a very confused and worn out Comet. They did a DNA test on her. It was a perfect match. She had no signs of a concussion, so whatever was wrong with her wasn't amneisia. Robin was locked away in the evidence room, looking up possible symptoms but was coming up emty handed.

"Do you recognize this?" Raven asked, holding up one of Comet's favorite books. Comet shook her head 'no'. Raven looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark. It was time to tell Kyd Wykked.

"Beast Boy, can you take over the questioning? I have something to do." asked Raven.

"Sure." Beast Boy said with a yawn. "Be back soon."

Raven nodded her thanks and headed toward the door.

…

Kyd Wykked stood leaned against the brick wall. The memories where still as painful as razors. He had loved her so much. He knew she loved him just as much. Every single night for those two months he had never stopped going to the alley or Comet's room. He couldn't help but hope that she would come back. Like nothing had ever happened. He could still remember their last meeting together as if it had been five minutes ago.

…

_Kyd stood leaned against the wall of the alley, waiting for Comet. Their meetings never lasted more for thirty minutes. But he always came back later to spend the night with her._

_"Kyd?" a familiar voice whispered softly, "Kyd? Are you there?" the voice echoed again._

_**"Yes, I'm here."** he told her telepathically. Comet hurriedly walked into his arms. The lovers embraced and stayed like that for a few minutes before Comet broke the silence. "I wasn't late? Was I?"_

_**"You're never late."** Wykked told her in a silent chuckle and pressed his lips to hers. Comet kissed back. They kissed and talked for fifteen more minutes before Kyd had to go. He teleported into her room later that night and the couple slept in each other's arms. Little did they know, this would be their last night together. _

…

Kyd snapped himself back into reality. Someone was coming. He looked at the end of the alley. Raven was coming. _"What do you want?"_ Kyd asked dryly.

"We found her." Raven answered cooly.

_"Who? Comet?"_ Kyd asked, his heart leaping.

"Yes. She was stealing bread from the store. She's severely malnourished." Raven explained carefully, not wanting to get his hopes up.

_"She's-she's okay?"_ Kyd asked,_ "She's not hurt or sick or…anything?"_

"Well," said Raven wincing, "There is one little problem."

_"And what would that be?_" Kyd asked, a pool of dread filling his stomach.

"She doesn't remember anything." Raven answered guiltily.


	3. Tell Me About Myself

Kyd's heart dropped. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ he asked fearfully.

Raven sighed, "She doesn't recognize anyone, Wykkd. She doesn't even recognize herself." she added sadly.

_"Are you sure it's her? It could be someone else or-"_

"We did a DNA test, it's her, for sure." Raven interrupted. She felt bad for dashing his hopes about his girlfriend. Kyd sighed and sat down. "At least she's still alive." Raven commented in her usual monotone.

_"Yes. I'm very thankful for that. Don't get me wrong._" Kyd answered gloomily.

"Do you want to come with me? To see her?" Raven asked.

_"If I'm welcome."_ Kyd answered, still a little gloomy.

"You are. Come on." Raven replied, taking flight.

_"Do you want to teleport? I'd be quicker."_ Kyd suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Raven sighed. Kyd Wykkd got up, wrapped his cloak around them, then teleported outside the tower. Raven was slightly dizzy, but otherwise okay. "Damn, that was fast." she commented, rubbing her head tiredly. Kyd smirked and followed her inside the tower and into the med bay.

…

It took all of Kyd's strength and willpower to not run through the med bay doors and over to the side of Comet's bed. She really was lacking vitamins and nutrients, but otherwise, she looked fine. The others had left her alone to help her recover from the slight shock she'd been through that day. Raven silently lead him to her bedside, where Comet was watching with an unreadable expression. While Raven was gone, the other titans had patiently explained to her that her name was Comet and told her about the accident.

"Comet?" Raven asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know him?" Raven asked, gesturing to Kyd Wykkd. Comet shook her head. Kyd's heart sank.

"I feel like I do. But I can't recall ever meeting him." Comet answered, fingering the bedsheets.

_"You did know me…once."_

Comet's head jerked up. She looked around nervously, "I don't mean to sound…peculiar. But did anyone else just hear a voice in their head?" Comet asked nervously.

"It's just him." Raven answered, pointing to Kyd Wykkd, "He talks in people's minds."

"Ah. I see. I hope I didn't offend you...what's your name?"

_"Kyd Wykkd._" Wykkd answered.

"Kyd Wykkd…" Comet repeated slowly, "Kyd Wykkd…" she murmured. "I feel like I've said that name before. At least a thousand times! Damn this amnesia!" she hissed, hitting her head.

Raven carefully pried her hands away before she made her amnesia worse. "Have the other Titans fed you supper yet?" Raven asked. Comet shook her head. "I'll go cook you some then." Raven said as she stood up and walked out of the med bay.

"Are you mute?" Comet asked carefully, as though she was afraid she might offend Kyd.

"No. I'm not, surprisingly." Kyd answered back in his actual voice, causing Comet to jump a little.

"Something told me you weren't. If you aren't then why don't you ever use your real voice?" Comet asked, shifting around in her bed a little.

_"I don't use it unless I mean what I'm saying. Or something of the sort."_ Kyd answered. Upon answering, an awkward silence engulfed the two young superheroes.

"I feel like I knew you…once. Were we ever friends or something?" Comet broke the silence with the somewhat hopeful question.

_"Yes. We were very good friends."_ Kyd answered sadly. Before Comet could reply, Raven entered the med bay with a tray. Placing the tray down, Comet inspected the contents. Two ham and cheese sandwiches, an apple, a tall glass of milk, and a few various vitamins. "Is all of this food for me?" Comet asked in disbelief.

"Yes Comet, it's all for you." Raven chuckled softly, "Cyborg says that your suffering from vitamin deficiency and the unbalanced diet you had while you were on the streets, so you better chow down." Raven ordered.

"Yes, Raven." Comet answered obediently.

_"Do you want me to stay here or…?"_ Kyd asked uncertainly.

"Stay here, please. I like your company." Comet answerd cheerfully, swallowing some of her vitamins. Wykkd was pleased. Maybe she did remember him, after all.

_"How did you live before they took you in?"_ he asked Comet.

"Well, I woke up in a dark, cold, rocky place. I was very confused at first, stuck with that "Where the hell am I?" sort of attitude sticking to me. I was down threre for two days, eating rats and drinking out of puddles, it was really disgusting. After a while, I noticed the smell of fresh air wafting from one direction, so I followed it for two weeks." Comet began.

_"What did you eat once you got up here?"_ Wykkd asked.

"I took whatever I could. Rooting through dumpsters, trash cans, and even a few landfills. After a while, all of the resturant owners whose dumpsters I had been digging through began chasing me off. I couldn't find any food and was getting desperate. Finally, this morning I went to a grocery store and grabbed the first thing that came to my mind. The alarm went off and soon there were eight people chasing me. Raven caught me and recognized me and they all brought me here."

_"Damn. You've been through a lot."_ Wykkd commented in brief amazement.

"Yeah, no kidding." Comet chuckled softly. She had finished both of her sandwiches, drank all of her milk, and was almost done with her apple. "I've never really had this much to eat before. Well, not that I can recall eating this much." Comet stated as she finished her apple. "Alright, tell me about yourself, and tell me a little about myself." Wykkd was taken slightly aback, he didn't know what to say.

_"Well, for starters, we were very close friends, even though I wasn't a Titan. We saw each other every day. You, like any other Titan, had powers. Your powers are to manipulate light, you can take light and shoot it at people, or make force fields from it. My powers are to teleport anywhere. We're both the same age; seventeen, I'm three months older than you though. Your favorite color is gray, as is mine. And we both love reading." _Wykkd finished. He was surprised that he knew that much about her. He didn't mention that they were lovers though, he decided to let that part come back on its own.

Comet blinked, showing that she was surprised as well. "Well, thanks. I'd have hated to have to wait for all of that to come back on its own." Comet thanked him, then surprised him by leaning to the side and hugging him. Wykkd froze for a moment, then hugged her back. Once they broke apart, all five of the Teen Titans came rushing in.

"Guys! We think we know how to find out what's wrong with Comet!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran over to them.

_"What? How?"_ Kyd Wykkd asked them all.

"I'm going to have to enter her mind." Raven answered, walking behind Beast Boy.

"Really?" Comet asked, "Enter my mind? Just as I thought this day couldn't get any weirder." she sighed, plopping back down on her pillow.

_"Is it safe?"_ Wykkd asked worriedly.

"Yes. I did it on Robin once and he's standing here right now, isn't he?" Raven answered as she pulled up a chair next to Wykkd.

_"Are you sure you want her to do this?"_ Wykkd asked Comet.

"Yes. I'm sure." Comet answered nervously.

"Okay, I want you to relax Comet." Raven ordered. "Or else this could go horribly wrong." Comet nodded and relaxed into her pillow. Raven sat indian style in the chair and began her mantra.

"Azarath"

Everyone tensed.

"Metrion"

Everyone held their breath.

"Zinthos!"

With that final word, Raven entered Comet's mind.


End file.
